Treasure
by Fia96
Summary: It's been 3 years since the war. There are many changes going on the castle. Howl is anxious about Sophie, questioning her love for him and she is worried about his reaction to a surprise. Michael is still learning about love and even Calcifer?
1. Careful

**Okay, because as some of you know, I love Howl's Moving Castle and as some people, I dream about what happens after the movie so I decided to write a fan fiction on it. I hope you like it. It won't be very long. Just nice and sweet. A bit of drama and pretty funny with my twisted sense of humour. **

* * *

"HOWL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sophie shrieked from upstairs.

Howl jumped a metre in the air from astonishment for two reasons. One, he never knew Sophie could scream that loud. And two, she'd seen their bedroom. He stared back at his book he'd been reading comfortably on an armchair by the fire Calcifer had created by the hearth. Smug, he waited until he heard Sophie's stomping and saw her starlight waterfall of hair pop over the railing of the stairs. The expression on her face spelt beyond furious.

"What is the meaning of the state of your room?!" Sophie had tried to keep her cool yet it'd failed.

Howl shrugged, deciding to pull on the innocent act. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Why are there splashes of _PAINT_ all over your room _AND_ containment of _rats and spiders?!_"

Howl hid his smirk carefully. "They were meant to be a surprise."

"For what?! For me? Was this a way of telling me I have _even more_ cleaning to do?"

"No... you'll see." Howl returned to reading his book, his sharp mind now clouded.

**xxx**

"Selfish, ignorant, pathetic pigs." Sophie muttered under her breath as she hauled her lead arms attached to the broom along the dusty floorboards. Sophie huffed around the castle, the broom tightly gripped in her callused hands. The castle was a mess again. And yet again, she was the one here cleaning it up. Even after living with the pigs she called her family for the past three years, they hadn't picked up on any cleaning habits whatsoever. Sophie brushed her starlight coloured hair from her eyes. It'd grown longer since she'd aged back to her youthful self, now an elegant twist down her back.

"Oblivious, stupid, air headed imbeciles." Sophie grumbled further. Howl had destroyed their bedroom with rainbow colours of paint and even cages of rats and spiders. He knew she had a phobia of such creatures. The sight of him had almost been the death of her. Only her heart had stopped beating for a moment.

She suddenly felt a tingling sensation down her back, an immediate trademark sign of magic in used. And it was very close. Impulsively, she turned around, a hand on her hip.

There was Howl, crouched in a pouncing stance, a stunned look on his face. "I still don't know how you do that."

Sophie shrugged nonchalantly, still very irritated at him. "It's no big deal." She said, frowning down at him. He stood back up, his final height towering over her. She crossed her arms over her small chest, a scowl on her face. It wasn't that hard to stay angry at Howl after what he'd just done. He studied her face, a light smile curling his lips.

"Don't be angry with me, Sophie. It'll all be worth it in the end. Just don't clean the bedroom okay?" He quickly kissed her, drawing out her anger for just a second. She forgot why she was angry in the first place. When he pulled away, she was furious again, everything coming back. When he walked away, winking as he left, Sophie gave in a hidden smile. Howl may have been a nuisance but she loved him.

She suddenly felt nauseous, a cold flush taking over her body. She ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

"Sophie?" Michael asked, placing his hand on her back after she'd finished. Sophie freshened up with Michael watching her curiously. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

The question halted Sophie in her tracks. Trying to appear as though the question had not fazed her, she reached for the face towel and dried her face. Her heart was racing, her palms beginning to sweat. Sophie laughed weakly, turning to face Michael. The fifteen year old boy was lanky, with floppy reddish-brown hair and big brown eyes. She remembered when she'd first met him, a twelve year old apprentice to Howl. He'd been so cute back then. Would her future children be like him?

"How'd you know?" She asked.

Michael shrugged. "The signs are pretty obvious. I've seen them in action."

Sophie gaped at him. "Don't tell me you got Martha pregnant?!" Martha was Sophie younger sister, the youngest of the three of them. She was the quiet kind, like what Sophie was unlike their loud and perky sister, Lettie. Martha and Michael had fallen in love this year, both still young and innocent in their ways. The thought of Martha pregnant was… astonishing. Sophie knew Martha had always wanted ten children.

Michael's eyes grew wide and he waved his hands in front of him. "NO WAY! We're both still pure! We haven't even done much yet and you're wondering if I got her pregnant? Where's your faith in me?"

Sophie chuckled. "Calm down, you craze. I was just checking. We wouldn't want two pregnant Hatters in one room now would we?" She gave Michael a wink and kissed his cheek before leaving the bathroom. She had to now reach up on her toes to kiss the boy's cheek. He was definitely tall.

As she continued cleaning, she placed a hand on her stomach, smiling tenderly. She would welcome their child with open arms, ready to love and cherish them. Suddenly, she had a reeling thought.

What if Howl didn't accept their child?

She fought back tears, furious at her lack of self control. But then again, Howl was unpredictable. Was he even ready to have a child? She was only twenty two, in the prime of her life. Howl was almost nearing his thirties, well into the age of fatherhood. But Howl was different. He was a boy at heart and loved mischief. Is he mature enough to handle a child?

She slumped against the wall of the hallway and let the tears fall.

* * *

**Now... if you likey, please review and let me know what you liked. Spot any errors, please tell me. I'm absent-minded so yeah... Oh and if some of you didn't know, I'm kinda violent so if you try to BURN my story TO THE GROUND, I will hunt you down with a chainsaw! **

**Okay, enjoy! I'll update depending on how much time I have. **

**~ Love Fia xoxo **


	2. What She Wants

**Thank you to those that reviewed. I love you! **

* * *

Howl hummed to himself as he rounded the corner of one of the numerous hallways in the castle. He was sweaty whilst trying to perform a new spell because Calcifer decided to be cheeky and turn up the heat in his new study room. Calcifer was now a free fire demon, able to go anywhere he pleased but he chose to stay. Howl would never admit it but he loved the little fiery spark.

Since the war, Howl had been less focused on magic. He used to be dedicated to it, always on the edge for the next book of spells or prepared to leap into a hunt for corrupt and insane witches or wizards. He'd strayed off the path of sorcery… for the better good?

He suddenly smacked into Michael, his face now a little sore. Michael yelped with surprise and rubbed his forehead. Howl chuckled under his breath.

"Howl, can I ask you something?" Michael quickly asked, not even bothering to apologize on both their parts.

Howl raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his own body. "Can I have a bath first? I cannot stand being in this putrid state."

Michael laughed then nodded, walking away. Howl shook his head to himself, amazed at how much Michael had grown up. The gangly teenager would soon be a man. Howl contemplated on whether he should give him a lecture on women as he yelled out, "Calcifer! I need hot water!" and stripped down. He locked the door and waited for his bath to fill.

After soaking himself for far too long, he dressed in loose-fitting clothes and dried his midnight black hair. When he opened the door, he found Michael waiting on the other side. Amused at the teenager's urgency, he told him to follow him to the living room. They heard the soft snores of the Witch of the Waste from her bedroom and shared amused glances. The witch had been rather hilarious the past few weeks, either forgetting where she was or simply tripping over very visible objects. She was old, old enough to be dead.

Howl jumped onto his favourite armchair: a worn through, crimson seat. Michael sat down in the chair opposite him, twiddling his thumbs. Howl observed him carefully. The boy was nervous, he noted.

"Spit it out, Michael. Tell me, why are you nervous?" Howl said.

Michael looked straight at Howl, his brown eyes watering. "Well, you know how I'm in love with Martha, right?" Howl nodded, frowning with confusion. "What if she gets pregnant?"

The question was much unexpected. Howl gaped, eyes widening but rapidly composed himself. He struggled to find the right words. "You'll have to support her and the child, Michael. There's not really another good option. But you're only fifteen! Why are you even considering these sorts of things?"

Michael rolled his eyes, a couple of tears slipping over the edge. "Never mind, Master Howl, forget this even happened." He was out of the room in a flash, leaving Howl pondering. If the boy really had gotten Martha pregnant, then he was positive Martha wouldn't leave him. He'd met Martha before. She was a quiet girl with big grey eyes and a very shy personality. She was due to move in with them in less than a week, much to Michael's delight. Sophie had informed Howl of Martha's financial struggles with her friend and when they lost their own house, Martha's friend had moved in with her boyfriend. It only seemed likely that Martha would do the same.

Michael was ecstatic about the idea but Sophie refused for them to share a room. He wasn't too disappointed thankfully. Howl didn't want to deal with a sulky Michael. He was already having doubts about Sophie.

She was constantly cleaning, having an urge for everything to be perfect. She wore her old granny clothes a lot more now, not that he minded but it would be nice for her to change her attire once in a while. She was growing distant. He could feel it in his heart. He loved her so much and he knew something was wrong with their relationship. He knew he was annoying and could be a baby – not that he would admit it – but there was something… something he couldn't put his finger around.

He tried to recall any of their past arguments. Sure, there'd been a few in the past couple of years but there'd only been one serious one – one about commitment and marriage.

"_I feel so weird, Howl!" She'd said at dinner. He'd looked at her, puzzled. "I feel like I need a ring on my finger. I want us to be married in a church with a wedding I'd always wanted but I know you don't want that." Howl's eyes had widened. He'd never known about Sophie's secret desire to be wed. He watched her rant on, noting her clenched fists, the frustrated expression painted on her pale face and the growing tension in the room. _

_The Witch of the Waste and Michael had gone out to shop for groceries. He could have really used them at that point in time. _

"_Are you even LISTENING to me?!" Sophie's sharp voice had suddenly cut into his daze._

_Howl had jumped from his seat, completely abashed. Sophie never had yelled at him this loud. Never until now. "I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry." _

_Sophie was in a bad state. Her face was streaked with tears, glistening in the warm candlelight. Her eyes contained anguish, an emotion he'd only witnessed once. It hadn't ended well. Sophie fled the room before he could utter another word or apology. He hadn't meant to not listen. He did that often – zone out of important or useless conversations. He couldn't help it. _

_He'd found her in their bedroom, having cried herself to sleep. Guilt had fallen on him like a ton of bricks. He wiped away a tear from her cheek, savouring the mask of serenity on her beautiful face. She truly appeared to be an angel in her sleep. _

_He'd changed, tucked her in then climbed in next to her. She'd stirred, automatically wrapping her slender arms around his waist, murmuring apologies over and over again. He'd shushed her with a chaste kiss before holding her close to him as though life and death were ready to take her away from him. _

Howl smiled to himself, hoping Sophie would be in good physical and mental health when he reveals what he'd been planning for her.

* * *

**Now... I know this story is weird but if you liked it or hated it, give me a review and actually LET ME KNOW! Tomorrow's my birthday so nothing can bring me down. =D Seriously... but if you burn my story down... *grabs chainsaw* you're dead. **

**I love you all. Remember: reviews = love = free hugs!**

**~ Love Fia**


	3. Unexpected

**Here's Calcifer... xD If you don't like it then tell me. I wanted the fiery little thing to find someone and he just happens to do that in the middle of Sophie and Howl's mess of a relationship. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Calcifer blew a raspberry at Michael, a few tiny, electric blue sparks shooting out from his little round, fire demon body. The Witch of the Waste chuckled under her breath and continued knitting the sweater she was making as Michael attempted to catch the little fire demon.

"You can't get me!" Calcifer stuck his tongue out at Michael then disappeared, a rushing feeling overcoming him. He was suddenly outside on the little front yard, staring at the puffy white clouds fly by. Out in the distance, he saw something dance in between the wisps of clouds. It was a small fiery ball, the colour of aqua blue, shooting itself back and forth, dodging the clouds playfully. It flew closer to him, growing more and more familiar.

"Hey! You there!" Calcifer cried out, careful not to go past the boundaries of the castle. He waved his tiny arms around, resembling a mad man in the distance. The ball of sparkling blue was idle for a few seconds before dashing towards his direction at an almost impossible rate. Calcifer opened his mouth but nothing came out when he saw what was floating in front of him.

A fire demon.

Not just any fire demon; a _female _fire demon. They gave off a soft pink aura around their little bodies, the only distinction between the two genders. Calcifer watched the fire demon raise an eyebrow, her lips turned up in a faint smirk.

"Yes? Is there something you wanted?" The fire demon questioned; her voice smooth and soothing in a way.

Calcifer swallowed loudly then hastily struggled to come up with a reply. He met her eyes and something inflamed inside his tiny fiery body. He lost elevation and slowly sunk to the grass ground below him in the courtyard. It was like sinking to the bottom of a pool, slow and gentle. The fire demon stared at down at him in astonishment, her eyes saucers as she too began to descend.

It was a sign.

In their myths, when fire demons fell in love, they experienced dizziness and the sensation of slowly sinking, losing their ability to withstand gravity.

If Calcifer weren't already on fire, he would have been beyond the boiling point. If he could blush, he'd be a red as a tomato.

"I'm Calcifer." He introduced himself meekly. It felt awkward and wrong, being situated on the grass like so with a cute fire demon just half a foot away.

"Avalon," she replied in return, her lips in a nervous line.

"Like the mythical island?"

"Yeah,"

"That's lovely."

A silence merged between them for a couple of minutes. Neither made a move or sound. Calcifer found it uncomfortable on the ground. The grass was sharp and itchy. "Well, now what?" Avalon asked, raising her eyebrows. Humans always found it odd that fire demons had some features of humans.

"Would you like to come in and scab some bacon?" He had fond memories of bacon – it's just that Howl never let him near any.

"Will we be stealthy?"

"Oh yes,"

"Count me in." Avalon grinned.

They were able to fly again now. It felt much better than being on the ground. Calcifer tingled with new sensations. He felt lighter, almost weightless. Avalon dashed into the house uninvited. Calcifer let her in. He chased after her, laughing when she realised she was lost and had no idea where the food was. He grabbed her slightly pink hand, electrical jolts circuiting between them, and directed her to the food.

The devoured themselves in bacon until they couldn't move.

Howl walked in on them, giving them distracted wave. He suddenly stopped, backtracked and stared at them, his eyes the size of saucers. "Who – is – this?"

Calcifer answered, "Avalon."

"And why is she here?"

"_She _can speak for herself." Avalon interrupted, "I'm here to see Calcifer. If that is a bother, I will leave now." She made a move to leave when Howl protested against it.

"You can stay as long as you'd like." He said with an abrupt grin on his face. It had a wicked vibe to it.

When Howl left the room, Calcifer glanced at Avalon, his eyebrows way up on his forehead. "That was odd. Master Howl usually isn't so... generous. It must be Sophie."

"Who's Sophie?" Avalon inquired inquisitively.

"She's Master Howl's girlfriend. I hope they wed soon. I can't stand watching Sophie in all that pain." Calcifer's merry tone dissolved at the mention of Sophie. She'd been stressing and cleaning was how she took out her misery. He'd been wondering why the castle was so clean all of a sudden.

Avalon's spark ignited a little. "Is she with child?"

Calcifer hung his head solemnly. "Yes and Master Howl knows nothing of it. I pray she tells him soon."

Avalon had a considerate face – which Calcifer stared at for far too long – before saying, "I will keep her in my dreams."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

Without much thought, Calcifer bent forward and kissed Avalon lightly on the lips. She squeaked then smiled, her flame sparkling. Calcifer smiled back, dizzy from the feeling of being in love. Was it always going to be this simple and gentle? He knew the answer to that. He saw what Howl and Sophie were going through. He just hoped they saved themselves and tell each what they have to say before their love disappears for good.

He was only a fire demon after all.

There wasn't much he could do.

* * *

**Remember: reviews = love = free hugs. xD**

**~ Fia. **


	4. Art Of Love

**I thank those that review. You make my day. :D Here's an update. I hope you like... or not. **

* * *

Today was the day Michael had been waiting for.

He worked hastily to set everything up, to follow out his carefully thought out plan he'd created a month ago. Howl watched him with an amused smirk on his face, arms folded, leaning on a doorframe. Observing such young life bouncing around was appealing and inspiring.

"Master Howl, please do move out of the way." Michael panted out, a pile of lanterns in his arms.

Howl stepped aside, chuckling. "Don't trip!"

The boy caught sight of Sophie, on the opposite side of the castle, mopping a mess he'd created an hour ago. He blushed with embarrassment and walked up to her to apologize. But she lifted a hand up to him, smiling into his eyes. "It is okay, Michael. I know what you're doing and believe me, she will love it."

"I'm still sorry."

"Go before I make _you_ clean this up yourself."

He scampered away, earning a grin from Sophie. He happened to linger long enough to see her smile fade and be replaced with a scowl. He saw Howl standing a few metres from her, his expression unreadable. Michael disappeared before he could see more. He didn't want to intrude on the couple's rift of tension going on at the moment.

Two hours later and everything was ready. It was just him that wasn't.

Michael wiped his sweaty brow and breathed in deeply. He paced in front of the front door, a nervous wreck just waiting to happen. He'd never had a nervous breakdown and he wasn't willing to experience one. He was dressed the finest he could be; neat black trousers, a clean white shirt – courtesy of Sophie – and polished shoes. Yes, he'd polished his shoes for once in his entire fifteen years of life. Sophie had laughed at his first attempt – he'd ended up with black show polish all over his face.

Suddenly yet predicably, the doorbell rang.

Michael jumped a metre in the air, a hand clamped on his chest where his wildly beating heart was pounding away. She was here. He cautiously opened the large wooden door, a tentative smile on his face. There she was, in all her glory.

The love of his life: Martha.

She gave him a dazzling smile – not that she knew what she did to him. She wasn't wearing her glasses tonight. Instead, her grey orbs were there for him to take in clearly. Her long blonde hair was down, slightly curled at the tips which reached her elbows. She was clad in a long light blue dress, the lacy neckline generous. She was a small creature; tiny figure, slender appearance, but Michael wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. He didn't care.

"Hi," she said meekly, her pretty eyes looking down.

No, he wanted to see them.

"Hey," he replied, bending down and cupping her face to give her a soft kiss. He loved the way she blushed deeply when he did this. The colour in her cheeks was appealing. It made her seem alive. "Are you ready?"

Martha nodded. "As I'll ever be,"

He led her inside the castle, taking her to the dining room. He heard her gasp quietly and smiled to himself. He'd told Howl and the others not to come into the dining room tonight. It was just for him and Martha.

"Did you seriously do all this for me?" Martha sounded beyond happy. She was ecstatic.

He'd decorated the room with balloons, streamers and whatnot of her favourite colours – purple and silver – prepared her much-loved food and lit everything up with Chinese lanterns – her most beloved culture. He turned around and saw small joyful tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He was suddenly vaulted with a hug, knocking the wind out of him. He hugged Martha back, stroking her hair as she thanked him over and over again against his chest, her murmurs filling his ears.

"Happy birthday, love," he muttered against her soft neck.

"Thank you so much." She wiped stray tears away and beamed up at him, not pulling away from their embrace. "This is possibly the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Sophie never celebrated your birthday?" This was confusing. Sophie was such a loving and caring person. She wouldn't forget her own sister's birthday, would she?

"Of course she did. She'd send me flowers and we'd go to the park together and chat all day long beside the lake. But, she was the only one that ever remembered. Lettie is always with other boys or something and Mother travels so I never get much attention."

Michael took a deep breath, letting this all sink in. Aside from Sophie, he was the only other one who'd remembered. "Well then, would you like to begin this present of yours?" He said, gesturing towards the table.

Martha squealed, and nodded her head.

She enjoyed the dinner he prepared. She was practically moaning with every bite she took, claiming he was a wizard. He laughed at the irony then she soon joined in, realising what she'd said. Yes, she knew of his wizardry training and of Howl's teachings. It didn't feel right to keep big secrets such as those from her, especially when her sister was involved.

Michael began to lace his fingers together under the table, feeling the familiar lump in his throat. He was anxious again. "Are you ready for your present?"

Martha gaped. "I thought this was it."

He chuckled. "No. Of course it wasn't. You deserve more than a good meal." He fiddled around in his trouser pocket then found the rectangular velvet case. He stood, walking to her side of the table and set it in her trembling hands. "Happy birthday," he said, nudging her to open it.

She obeyed, and when she opened the case, she almost dropped it with shock. He'd done it again. Inside was a crystal orchid necklace, her most adored flower of all time. She gazed at it, her eyes welling up with tears. Before Michael could say or do anything, she'd placed the case down on the table and jumped at him, very close to knocking the table over. She kissed him full on the mouth, surprising him. He'd always been the one to initiate things and this sudden change was pleasant.

"Oh God, I love you so damn much. I can't even think straight." She said, showering his face with kisses, keeping a tight grip on him.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed.

"_I love it!" _She proclaimed.

"Let me put it on you."

He fingered the necklace out of the case and carefully fastened the jewellery round her neck, Martha laughing when he couldn't do the clasp. When he'd finally gotten it right, she spun around and kissed him again. It was like he was home when he did, loving each second of it. When they finally broke apart, they needed to breathe. They'd forgotten to breathe, the pair of fools.

"Hey Michael! Get a room, please! I don't need to see you youngsters exchanging feelings in the dining room." Calcifer called out from the living room. "I ca n hear it from here."

Martha blushed scarlet and Michael's cheeks also rushed with blood. "Go away, Cal." He replied.

"Happy birthday, Martha!" Calcifer boomed for the whole world to hear.

"Thank you!"

"You want to go home now?" Michael asked.

Martha nodded, giving him a yawn. After she'd left, Michael rounded on Calcifer. The fire demon backed away with an evil grin then disappear, his laughter lingering.

"You'll pay for that, Calcifer."

"Michael," Howl's jagged voice cut in. Michael spun round and saw his master, almost his father. Howl was ashen and clinging onto the arm rest of the chair for support. "I need your help. Now."

* * *

**So yes, this had more Michael and Martha. Howl and Sophie are coming up next. This won't be a very long story... or maybe it will be... I dunno. I'll see. (:**

**Review = love = free hugs. C'mon guys. I'd like just a few reviews please. ^^ Makes me feel loved which doesn't happen often.**

**~ Fia.**


	5. Just Tell Me

**Here's the update guys. I hope you enjoy. (: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted. I love you. :3 **

**Anyway, here's some Sophie and Howl drama. Haha. xD**

* * *

"I'm making things even worse now, Michael." Howl complained, composing and straightening himself up, evading Michael's helping hand. But Howl wasn't a very emotionally strong man. Not once had he been one of those macho men that liked to show off how powerful they were physically and Michael and Calcifer knew that very well.

It only took a minute.

Howl fell back onto the armchair, his head fell into his big hands and he silently began to cry. Calcifer choked on a piece of wood and Michael simply gaped at Howl, taken by surprise. Howl had never cried - at lease not in public. Howl could feel his dignity dispersing already but it didn't really matter. Calcifer spluttered then was buzzing in the air beside Howl, an expression of concern on his little fiery face. Howl's hand was encased with Michael's abruptly, offering the smallest amount of comfort he could give.

"It's Sophie, isn't it?" Calcifer guessed. No, he knew.

Howl weakly nodded his head, sniffling and wiping his azure eyes now rimmed red under the golden dim light of the living room. Calcifer sighed, planted his little body on Howl's shoulder and patted his ear, snickering when Howl complained it burnt. Howl gazed up at his comforters, smiling sadly, the cold feeling in his stomach rising. Sophie... his darling love. He wasn't even sure if she loved him anymore. She was sharp, distant, always snapping at something or someone and cleaning. Oh, the cleaning. He swore he couldn't even find a single speck of dust _anywhere_. She was on a roll when she cleaned and whatever got in her way usually ended up sparkling too.

What if she didn't love him anymore? He couldn't bear to imagine it. A world without Sophie. Hollow, worthless, unsatisfying, agony; the list was endless with negative emotions. No, it wasn't true. It wouldn't be, couldn't be, could it?

"Howl, I think you should go and talk to Sophie about all this stress you're getting." Calcifer advised, "Stress is very bad for you, Howl. Especially a wizard like yourself. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into."

Howl let out a half hearted chuckle. Calcifer just simply knew what to do, the smart old fire demon.

"I agree, Master Howl. I think you should talk to Sophie." Michael said, seemingly too enthusiastic, "I think she might have things to tell you too."

Immediately, Howl knew that Michael and Calcifer knew something he didn't. What was it? A major secret that would determine the fate of the world as they knew it? No, of course not. The world wasn't to end any time soon and neither was his relationship with Sophie. A fire sparked in his chest, igniting his courage and mental strength. He stood, slightly shaky and thanked Calcifer, his best friend and Michael, the boy that may as well have been his son, before heading upstairs, determination in his steps.

It didn't last that long.

Scenarios of how the upcoming events would end projected in his witty mind, all of which weren't very pleasant. But it was already too late to ponder on them. He'd lost his sudden burst of bravery and was outside his bedroom door, twisting the knob. He wasn't surprised to see the rainbow paint and rats gone. Sophie wasn't really one to obey him that much. And neither did he wish for her to. She was free to do what she pleased.

As long as no one was killed in the process.

The breath he'd taken hitched in his throat as his eyes lay on his love, sprawled on their bed, sleeping soundly. Her elegant face, tranquil and beautiful in slumber mesmerized him for just a moment until he remembered what he was here for. Bu did he really want to wake such a creature from her sleep? He'd learnt the hard way never to wake Sophie up in the middle of the night. The spot where the lump had been two years ago began to throb, like it was reminiscing too. That skillet had been _hard!_

He didn't really want to risk her grabbing that thing again. He sighed, gazing at the crescent moon outside their window, following its silver light onto Sophie whose face was basked in the glow. If only she would open her eyes so he could see those fathomless pools of chocolate brown. But, no one listened to his wish and her eyes remained shut.

With a defeated sigh, Howl stripped down, threw on a pair of old pajamas and slid into the bed beside her, giving in a small moan of frustration. Why, oh why did she have to be so annoying? And why did he need her so much? He toyed with the lace of her nightgown and when she sensed his presence somehow, her arms were around his neck, bringing the two together in a lovers embrace. He inhaled her scent, arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep, hoping that dreams stayed away.

Ah, no. That didn't happen.

_Sophie aimed the skillet at his head, her face contorted with rage and hurt. "Why are you so insensitive? Why? I tell you the big secret and all you do is laugh in my face and claim I'm cheating on you! What on earth, Howl?" _

_He ducked as she swung the skillet again, desperate to run for it. _

_"I can't love you if you treat me like this, Howl. No, not like that. I want to be equal, not LOWER than you." Sophie sobbed out, tears brimming and flooding out. _

_"But I do love you, Soph. Really I do!" Howl exclaimed, pleading and trying to reason with her. _

_The skillet came down on his head and the world went black, not before he heard Sophie gasp with shock and choke on a sob._

"Howl? Wake up, Howl! You're scaring me!"

Howl groaned, grumbling and huffing in his sleep. He wasn't a morning person.

"Hun, wake up. You're hurting me."

He didn't listen properly to what his love was saying.

"Howl! Oh my God! Howl! You're HURTING me!"

It was then when he took notice of what he was doing. His nails had dug into the flesh of the thigh and arm, the ones on her thigh now bleeding from how hard he'd been gripping her, the small beads of blood staining her white nightgown. He gasped, shocked at his actions. "Oh my goodness, Sophie. I'm so sorry." He rambled out apologizes.

Sophie winced when she rolled out of bed, limping to the bathroom, shooting him a reassuring smile and a quick "I'll be okay." Howl sat on the bed, a hand in his dark hair, pulling at it. He noticed what he was now doing and stopped, no long intending to ruin his naturally beautiful hair. But he was definitely very puzzled. Why had he had such a troublesome dream and hurt Sophie during it? Maybe his body reacted to dreams like she did. When she had nightmares, she'd scream, thrash about and even punch him sometimes. As good as a wake up call it may be, it hurt a lot. For a small woman, she was strong.

But the nature of the dream was astonishing. Did Sophie really think that he didn't love her and that she was cheating on him? It was only a dream though. His dreams had never really come true. Except for one; the one where Sophie fell in love with him.

Such sweet memories.

Howl no longer wished to think about the dream. It wasn't worth the stress that he was feeling already. Sophie came out of the bathroom a couple minutes after, sat on the bed and pointedly ignored Howl.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Sophie turned to him. "Who said I was ignoring you?"

Howl frowned. "You are. I can tell. You hardly talk to me, you're acting cold and mean to me and I'm really worried about you." He raised a hand to brush her cheek. She moved away from his touch and a light pink flush coloured her cheeks.

"I can't tell you." She sighed, biting her lip.

"Why not? Enough secrets, Sophie. Please." He was on the verge of begging.

"You'll leave me if I told you." She whimpered, bundling her knees to her chest.

Howl snorted. "Like hell I will. Please tell me, Sophie. What is wrong?"

Sophie looked him square in the eye. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Sophie!"

"What!" She cried, throwing her arms up with exasperation.

Howl flew off the bed, pacing the room. "I won't leave you. Just tell me." He demanded. He hadn't wanted it to go this was but there was no turning back now. Was his dream real? Had it been telling him the truth?

Sophie's eyes turned on the heat and she glared at him. "Don't order me around, Howl. I did it for a while back a few years ago for you and I got sick of it so don't tell me what to do." She seethed.

"Sophie," he warned, "don't make me angry."

"Don't make _me _angry, Howl."

"Are you cheating on me?" Howl finally asked.

Sophie gaped, all anger vanishing, replaced with pain. She bit her lip harder, fighting back the tears he could see coming and yet he made no move to go and comfort her. He wanted to know what was going on. Right now.

"I'd never cheat on you, Howl. How could you even think that?" Sophie's voice was filled with the pain she was experiencing. The thought of being unfaithful to Howl had never existed.

"What else am I meant to think?" Howl said. "Just tell me what is wrong, Sophie."

"FINE!" Sophie screamed, standing up and marching towards him, rage mixing with the pain in her eyes. "You really wanna know, Howl? I'm. Pregnant. Are you happy now?" She yelled in his face before bolting out of the room.

Howl stood there, astounded, shocked, surprised, and slightly relieved.

_Hang on,_ he thought, trying to wrap his mind around what his love had just screamed at him.

_Pregnant?_

* * *

**He found out! Hahahahahahahaha. :D But, his full out reaction comes in the next chapter, so if you wanna find out... you know the drill. Review = love = free hugs. Lemme know IF you review whether you want me to sorta continue the story with crazy and funny attempts of Howl at parenthood, eh? ;) **

**~ Fia. **


	6. Lips Of An Angel

_Sophie is pregnant, Sophie is pregnant._

_Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant. _

_Foreign word. Haven't heard it for a long time. My love was pregnant. How? What? WHO? _

_Holy crap._

Howl ran after Sophie, knocking over a lamp. He distantly heard it smash on the wooden floor and Sophie, who was just up ahead of him, curse loudly, then cover her mouth, eyes wide. Howl's mind was foggy, unable to apprehend and wrap it round what his love had just screamed at him. There was a baby, a fetus, inside of her flat stomach. And it was growing, feeding, living. He jumped down the stairs two by two in time to see that Sophie was much faster than he'd anticipated. The door was wide open on the yellow colour dial, and he caught a glimpse of silver hair in the moving crowds around the markets.

He ignored Calcifer and Michael's calls from the castle and ran for it, practically shoving the crowd aside as he followed Sophie to wherever on earth she was going. He didn't want to catch up with her just yet. Causing a scene in front of all these people would cause speculation and rumours. He knew how much Sophie hated rumours.

He followed her for about five minutes, down a dirt road, through a thick forest and finally, into a clearing. It was dull, woody, and thick from the summer heat. She didn't noticed he'd trailed her because she fell to her knees, her chest heaving from the effort of running, sniffling, crystal teardrops splashing onto the vibrant green grass. His heart constricted, breaking at the sight. She wiped her hands on her dress, growling under her breath at how weak she was.

_You aren't weak._

"He hates you now, Sophie, you stupid girl." He heard her say to herself as she rocked back on her knees.

_No, I don't._

"You shouldn't have told him."

_I have the right to know._

"Maybe I should just leave the castle."

"No!" Howl yelled from the nearby bushes, revealing himself to Sophie. She stared at him, eyes wide and red rimmed from crying, a new batch of tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "You are not going to leave us in this state."

Sophie's eyes widened even more if possible, filling with anger and surprise. "What are you doing? Why did you follow me?" She demanded. "You shouldn't even be here."

"It's a free world out here, Sophie." Howl inhaled deeply, trying to clear his mind and focus. He was good at that. "Sophie," he started, "are you seriously pregnant?"

Sophie glared. "Would I lie? Of course I am."

Howl ground his teeth, a question popping into his mind, moving him completely. "Is... is the child... mine?" He finally said aloud.

Sophie rose to her feet, her face now vicious, the first time it'd ever been like that. When Sophie was angry, Howl knew it wouldn't be good, and now, she looked _beyond angry. _She advanced towards him slowly, deliberately, as a predator and he was the prey. Her eyes shielded her true feelings, the pools of brown becoming steel. She stopped a few inches from him, staring up at him, her mouth a thin firm line. And with great difficulty, she said between clenched teeth, "Do you really believe that _I _would _cheat on you_?"

Howl looked her down, his chest swelling and his stomach falling. She was so small yet so strong in her stand. Her nose was crinkled in disgust, anger like a red haze clouding her eyes. Howl ran a hand through his midnight hair, agitated. "What else am I meant to think? We're hardly with each other anymore." He reasoned with a sharp edge to his tone.

"Whose fault to you think that is?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying it is _my _fault that we hardly see each other?"

Sophie nodded her head.

"_You're the one that's pushing me away!_" Howl snapped, balling his hands into fists by his sides. She was mad? He'd been trying and trying to get close to her again but she was stubborn.

"ME? What about YOU? You're a damned wizard, for goodness sake! All I see is you prancing around, announcing you'll be trying out a new spell then disappear into your study for hours while I clean, cook and practically slave over everything for _you!_"

"I'm working! That's how we make money! Do you want to starve?" He locked his jaw, holding back a torrent of vile words.

"No, Howl! I want to be _equal _with you. Not lower than you. I fell like you treat me like yesterday's trash. It's sickening, tiring and above all, it makes me feel worthless!" She screamed. Her words echoed in the forest, earning a few bird-like cries.

All this was so familiar. He'd known something like this would happen. He said, "Sophie, you bring all that upon yourself. I want you to be equal with me but it's like you don't even want me at all." He bit down on his tongue, letting out a soft grunt when he tasted the metallic taste of blood on his mouth.

Sophie noted this and her fiery temper ebbed slightly. She backed a step away from her love, hands out. " I love you so much but you make it so hard. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you. I don't blame you."

"You shouldn't! You're always the one that's out and about in town. How am I meant to know what you do?" Howl's voice rose.

Sophie put a hand on her stomach, hurt. "I've never been unfaithful to you, Howl. Never." Her whisper was barely audible. Howl had to strain to hear. He was breathing deeply, slowly, recuperating from his almost explosion of fury. Sophie watched him from under her eyelashes, nervous, anticipating his next reaction.

"The baby is mine, isn't it?" He breathed out.

Sophie let out the breath she's been holding. "Yes, it is."

Howl let out a jagged sigh of relief. "Thank you, God."

"Do you even want the child?" Sophie asked, scared. She was trying to hide her stomach from Howl's line of vision.

Long gone were their tempers and rage. Howl was somewhat calmer now, able to breathe again. At Sophie's question, he was stumped. "I," he started, "I don't know what I want." Sophie's eyes welled with tears again. "This is so unexpected. I'm even sure if I want the child." He closed his eyes, not willing to see his love cry. The sight was always tormenting, saddening. But he was weak. His eyes snapped open when a loud sob rang in his sensitive ears.

Sophie lay on the soft ground of grass, curled up in a ball, immobilized, too stricken to even pull herself up and run from this place. Her body shook, hands covered her lovely face, the grass hid her tears.

Howl's heart tore in two. It'd been unearthly to experience such raw emotions and sensations when he'd first received his heart back from Calcifer. Even after three years, it was still hard to understand this. Impulsively, he stepped forward, knelt down and lay down beside Sophie, pulling her into his chest. She attempted to wriggle away from him but he was too strong for her. So instead, she just lay there, crying her eyes out while his heart broke.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours until she finally stopped and Howl's heart was slowly mending. She looked up at him, eyes red, cheeks blotchy and lips swollen from her biting them to keep herself from crying so much, and pleaded something with her eyes. He watched her silently as she played with her fingers then rubbed her stomach tenderly. Could she really be carrying their child? It was so surreal, the whole idea.

He could just imagine it now. A little toddler, running around the castle, a toy car in hand, squealing and jumping, shouting for Mama and Papa. He pictured the child in Sophie's arms, cradling and rocking the child to sleep. He envisioned himself spoon feeding the child, then getting it all over himself when the child knocks the spoon out of his hand. He pictured the child running into doors and walls, smashing vases and tripping over its own feet, being completely idiotic and Sophie shaking her head and muttering, 'Like father, like son.'

"Sophie," he murmured, his lips in her hair. "I think I want to be a father."

Incredulity burned in her eyes and her face twisted into a frown. "Are you sure you're not saying that just to get me to be happy?"

"No, of course not." He told her what he'd just seen in his head, all the little fantasies that were now thriving. She laughed out loud, choking on air. He pat her back gently, chuckling to himself.

When she'd recovered, she asked, "Are you ready to be one, though?"

Howl considered the thought. He wasn't exactly fatherly material but it didn't look that hard. Was it? He nodded his head, rewarded with a breathtaking smile from Sophie. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you." He apologized, running his fingers down her face.

Sophie nodded her head, "I'm sorry too."

Howl then grinned wickedly. "You know how you can be sorry?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sophie blushed, a hand over her mouth to prevent his lips from meeting hers. He rolled his eyes, removed her hand then kissed her, slowly but passionately. He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she blushed deeper. She responded though, giggling when he nipped her nose. It'd been a long time since he'd touched her, let alone kissed her. She was opening up to him again, a positive sign. He roughened it up a bit and she tangled her hands into his hair. He'd been yearning for her, desiring just to feel her and now he was again. It felt right.

When his hand grazed over her stomach, he stopped and so did she. They both looked down at his hand, where it was resting on the flat plane of Sophie's stomach. He carefully began to rub her stomach, loving the little quiet hums she made. There really was his child in there.

"You have to wait a couple of months before you can see it."

"Really?" He was so new to this.

"Yeah." Sophie snickered at Howl's lack of knowledge. "Are you done with me yet? It's time for supper."

She was about to stand up when Howl pulled her back down with a playful growl, pining her down beneath him. "No, no, Calcifer and Michael can handle it. I'm not done with you at all. I'm just getting started." Sophie laughed and her blush came back, taunting her. Howl, feeling smug at his effects on Sophie, kissed the soft flesh of her neck, earning a tiny gasp. She had the lips of an angel and her voice was beautiful with every sound she made.

And they spent the next half hour just laying there, enjoying each others company, drawing their lips together over and over again, swelling them, watching the sun set in a brilliant display of scarlet.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, that's my second update in a week. So proud of myself. (: Besides, I'm sick so that's the reason. xD **

**I'm not sure if you liked this but yeah. It was kinda rushed. :P**

**Remember, reviews = love = free hugs.**

**~ Fia. xx**


	7. It's Only Just Begun

_**Four months later.**_

"Oh, Howl!"

Howl rolled his eyes, groaning when he had to stand up and walk to the living room where Sophie lay on the lounge, an empty container in her hands. He stared at his love, astounded. She'd just finished a whole tub of ice cream in less than ten minutes. Sophie flashed him a sheepish grin, handed him the tub then patted her round, hard stomach. The bump was big now, definitely visible with anything Sophie wore. Calcifer chuckled warmly from the hearth, swallowing up a lump of wood. Although he didn't need to be a fire constantly, he enjoyed having a peace of mind whenever he wished. Also, he found it humorous watch the couple back to their old selves, especially when now Howl was the slave instead of Sophie.

"Love, did you really eat this all?" Howl raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. And now I'm full and I can't move." Sophie giggled, brushing back her hair. It'd grown a lot longer and was in need of a cut.

Howl smirked, a thought crossing his mind. "You enjoy this way too much." He said.

"I know I do."

Howl left the living room, devious ideas flashing in his consciousness. _Maybe I should -_

_No, Sophie will kill me. How about -_

_No... she'll kill me for that too. _

_I know!_

Howl scurried the castle, ignoring the Witch of The Waste's whining and Michael's love sick attitude. He yanked the door open to the kitchen and there they were. The perfect tool. Sneaking back to the living room, he heard Sophie's even breathing and observed her from afar. She was laying on her side, eyes closed, her hair in a twirl over her hip. She was asleep and Calcifer was no where to be seen.

_Yes! _

Howl grinned wickedly, putting his plan into action. Sophie had really been bugging him lately, even though he loved her so much, he didn't really like it. She used her pregnancy state to her advantage and Howl would often growl to himself at how smart she was. Lithely, he advanced towards her, the perfect tool in his hands. He gently brushed his fingers over Sophie's porcelain skin, admiring how soft it was. With timed deliberateness, he knelt down beside Sophie, picked up a strand of her hair and -

_Snip._

He cut off five centimetres off the ends of her hair. He smiled, proud of his handy work to one strand of hair. No more split ends! After ten minutes, there were no more split ends and Sophie's hair was all over the lounge. Howl frowned. This hadn't been part of the plan. He didn't know how to clean up hair. It was always Sophie that did. Even when he cut his hair, he'd leave it on the floor for Sophie.

Now that he thought about it, he seemed like one big jerk. Oh well.

Suddenly, Sophie lurched forward, gasping, gripping her baby bump. Howl panicked, eyes wide, mouth open.

_Oh my God! The baby's coming! Oh my God! What do I do! Do I get water? Do I go to the doctor? Do I get the Witch of the Waste to be the midwife? WHAT IS A MIDWIFE!_

"Come here, Howl!" Sophie began to squeal. Was squealing good at this stage? Wasn't she giving birth? "Our baby kicked."

Howl's mind seemed to click. "Oh."

Sophie eyed him suspiciously. "Did you think I was about to push out our baby into this world here on the lounge?" Her tone was incredulous yet had a disappointing edge. Howl knew she knew him so well to believe anything like that.

Howl grinned. "Maybe..."

Sophie scowled. "Do you want to feel the baby kick or not?" She snapped.

Howl nodded, his fingers itching to stroke the bump. He gingerly rested his large hand on the surface of Sophie's stomach, concentrating hard. Abruptly, his hand bounced up and Sophie giggled. Howl gaped, his heart swelling. _There really is a baby in there. _His face slowly twisted his lips into a giant smile. Sophie intertwined their fingers together, both palms of their hands on her stomach. The baby kicked again and again and each time, Howl's eyes would get bigger and bigger, an expression of pure awe and fascination etched into his face.

"You are so new to this, eh?" Sophie remarked.

"So are you."

"Be grateful you're not the one carrying the baby."

Howl smiled down at her. "Want me to try?"

Sophie swatted him away. "You're disgusting. Don't touch the baby."

"I mean me carrying you around the house." He explained desperately.

Sophie laughed unexpectedly. "You're so cute when you try to justify yourself." She nipped his nose lightly then went to kiss his cheek but he caught her mouth instead with his, startling both of them yet they didn't linger on it. They remained like that, sharing love and passion in a simple act until Calcifer and Avalon caught them.

"Oh my sweet baby fire demons!" Calcifer groaned, exasperated. "Can't you two just go somewhere more private?" Calcifer eyed something Sophie hadn't noticed yet. "Oh."

"I'll just go get Sophie some more food." Howl said, lithely rising to his feet and making way to the kitchen. He'd have to get used to it, all the slaving around and such. She was overly just over half way through all this.

A moment later, there came the loudest shriek Howl had every heard.

"HOWELL JENKINS! YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He reminded himself to visit a doctor to see if his eardrums were still intact.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I know. Shit chapter. I just wanted to satisfy myself with the fact I actually did update. So yeah, flame, burn, praise, you know what to do. (: _

_I'll start crediting people who review too so yeah. Give them some public love. ;D_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts. You guys make me happy. (:_

_~ Fia. xx_


	8. Sophie's Day Out

"_Howell Jenkins!_ Come here right now!"

"Yes, what is it m'love?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his whiny attempt at softening the problem. She pointed towards the door of their bedroom. "Clean – it – up – _now_!"

"But–"

"No buts. I can't sleep in a room with your ridiculous experiments and all that stupid rubbish you have in there."

Howl pouted, casting on his best innocent face. Sophie could have sworn she felt something flutter in her chest but she would not give into Howl's petty ways of making her swoon or melt. She had much more dignity than that.

Howl eventually did get rid of those rats and feral creatures of their bedroom. The paint remained though. Sophie approved of it because it gave the room colour instead of its bland, washed up mood it usually expressed. "Rainbow is such a lovely combination." She'd said when Howl grinned, pleased with himself. Also, being five months pregnant was not as dandy as some women made it appear. They failed to mention to Sophie all the sores and aches in all different places, especially her back and legs would occur. She would wake up every morning, moaning and groaning in pain.

Howl would turn over to her and mumble, half asleep, "What is wrong this time?"

"Just go back to sleep," she'd reply, "I'm just dying over here thank you very much." Then she'd straighten her back and hiss when the joints popped and cracked, and then throw her head side to side, again hissing when the joints locked back into place.

One morning, she was cleaning the living room when she bent over, a hand on her stomach and another reaching down to pick up the spell book she had accidentally dropped. Cursing under her breath, she smacked it down on the table, huffing and puffing about how painful it was to even move her swollen legs let alone bend over and clean up after Howl.

"Sophie," Calcifer scolded from the hearth, nuzzling up to Avalon, "you shouldn't even be walking. You've gotten so big and you're only just over halfway."

Sophie growled, sitting back down on the lounge. "I just hope I'm not having more than one baby."

Calcifer's flame flickered excitedly. "Maybe you are having twins!"

Sophie jerked forward and gaped at the fire demon. "You believe so?" She began to rub her stomach in awe. "Are there two of you in there?" She crooned, earning the laughter of the two fire demons. She shot forward a glare, silencing them. "This is serious business, you two." Her eyes broadened, her delicate face taking on a shocked expression. "We cannot tell Howl about this!"

"But he should know, Sophie. Also, you have an ultrasound coming up. He will find out eventually." Calcifer said.

Sophie sighed, admitting defeat. "I will have to visit Lettie again. It has been a while and also, she has been pregnant so she can tell me whether it is normal to be _this_," she pointed to her huge stomach, "big."

Moments later, she had dressed into an appropriate dress, one which was comfortable and did not tighten in the region of her bump. She had a warm loaf of bread she had baked that morning and a bundle of fresh vegetables in a woven bag on her shoulder. The food was to be a gift for Lettie.

Howl appeared a minute before to when she was to leave. "Are you going somewhere, love?"

She observed his attire from where she was, giggling stupidly. He was dressed in a tight pink leotard with a black button vest and a pair of white bunny rabbit ears on his head.

"Howl, what on earth are you _wearing_?" Sophie clutched her bump, laughing uncontrollably now. He looked so _feminine_ it brought tears to her eyes.

Abruptly, Michael entered the area and began to say, "What is all this–" until he laid eyes on Howl and stopped short, collapsing onto the wooden floor, in a spasm of laughter.

Howl harrumphed, his chin held high. "I was only doing some incarnations from the new spell book I'd bought and _this _happened." He pouted, looking towards Sophie for sympathy. "I look ridiculous."

"And I feel as though the baby is going to be arriving any second." Sophie said, no longer laughing as much.

Howl was abruptly by Sophie's side, a wild concern marring his face. He held her sides, leading her to the lounge. "Sophie, breathe and I shall call the midwife."

"Howl!" Sophie giggled, patting his tensed shoulder. "I'm not going into labour." She kissed his lips once chastely. "Calm down."

Howl's crazed expression eased away and he was no longer tensed. "Phew! I thought for a moment our baby was on the way. I mean, look at you!" He threw out his arms to emphasise how huge she appeared. "You're massive for one baby."

Sophie's eyes widened, her heart missing a beat._ Has he realised there could be two in me and not just one?_

Howl smiled, kissed his love on the mouth then clicked his fingers, vanishing into thin air.

_No, he hasn't yet._

"I swear that man is going to be a magician rather than a wizard one day." Sophie muttered to herself as she turned the dial on the door onto green, stepping out into the warm spring atmosphere when she pulled the door open.

"Have a nice day, Sophie!" Michael called out behind her.

Sophie turned around and gave him a smile. "Look after Howl for me, okay?"

Michael's face fell dramatically. "Yes, ma'am," he mumbled.

"Love you, Michael."

Lettie's residence was a few minutes past the market thriving before her. She put on her favourite white hat, adjusted her dress then stepped out into the market, shutting the door behind her. She walked strongly past people, stopping every now and then to admire things from different little stalls. The market ran down the entire street, more than a couple hundred metres long.

The sun glared down upon the town, dust floated in the air from the dirt road as people scrambled around to buy what they wanted and bargain until they got the price they needed. Sophie watched in amusement at one young man trying to get the price down low enough for him to pay for a little bracelet. She continued to observe, up until a little girl with red pigtails ran up to the man and tugged on his jacket, smiling. When the man owning stall saw the little girl he beamed brightly and happily gave the young man the bracelet.

Sophie shook her head at the scene, smiling to herself. She had never noticed how one little human being could change someone's perception so quickly. She wondered how her child would affect her life as she continued to shove past people down the street.

_Would the child be a blessing to the household? _

_Would the child cause havoc? _

_What if Howl got angry at it and used a spell to make the baby vanish?_

Sophie grimaced at her own thought. Howl would not do that... would he? Sophie did not like the doubt forming in her mind and it made her stomach churn nervously.

_Snap out of it, Sophie. _

Within seconds, she was away from the market and standing outside Lettie's home. Sophie smiled at its extravagance. It was at least two storeys tall, surrounded by turnpike gates and flowering garden beds, a colourful addition to the residence. It was cute to see little splotches of multicoloured flowers peppered along the house.

Sophie worked open the lock on the gates and let herself in, unsurprised Lettie had not put in an alarm system. She'd always been like that – never completely aware of the dangers out in the real world. The big wooden front doors abruptly were pulled open and a beautiful woman stepped out, a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"Sophie!" The woman squealed, carrying the folds of her red dress.

Sophie rushed forward, embracing the woman. "Lettie!" She squealed in return.

They pulled back and observed each other. Lettie's dark hair was twisted into a neat bun on her pretty head. For once, Lettie's heart shaped face was clear of makeup and kohl, her natural beauty radiating through. One glance at her sister's left hand was a smack to her face. Her younger sister was _married. _Sophie knew she would not be the first to be married but then again, Lettie was never the kind of girl to settle down at the age of eighteen. But at Lettie's wedding, Sophie remembered her sister's joyful face, her hearty laughter and her blissful happiness on that one day.

She did not do that bad either.

"Look at you! You're glowing!" Lettie said, gasping in awe at her sister's large bump. "Are you sure it's just one baby? Looks like you have ten in there!"

"Aw, thank you, Lettie. I actually came to talk to you about this."

"Well then come in, come in." Lettie led Sophie into her surprisingly cool home. It was quite warm outside. How she managed to keep her house refreshing was astonishing. Sophie took her hat off and helped her sister shut the door behind her.

Lettie gaped suddenly, pointing at Sophie's head. "Your hair is growing back again!"

Sophie frowned, confused in the least. "What? Lettie, my hair reaches my shoulders. Of course I have hair."

Lettie shook her head vigorously. "No no, I meant your lovely reddish gold hair is coming back. Look!" Lettie dragged her shocked sister up the stairs of her home and into the bathroom. Sophie was thrust in front of a mirror and she gasped, eyes bulging out. She touched the roots of her hair, in awe. There, three or four inches long, was her old hair colour. Why she had not noticed it before was weird. It was right there, prominent against her old white hair. Of course people found it odd a woman of twenty one were to have such premature greys. They just did not know the full story behind it.

"That is so cool, Sophie. I was becoming bored of this old lady hair. It makes you look twenty years older."

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her sister, expecting to hear more.

"Let's go talk in the living room."

Sophie nodded her head, still recovering of her sister's blunt comment as Lettie whisked her away. The house passed through her line of vision in a beautiful blur of colours, placing the house to shame before her eyes.

"You can admire the house later." Lettie said as she dumped her sister's rather dazed being onto a couch, sitting down next to her. The antique floral designs swam under Sophie's eyes and she wiped them.

Lettie rubbed her sister's shoulder soothingly and said softly, "Tell me, dear. Just tell me everything you need to say."

She inhaled deeply, conjuring up the courage to finally express herself in front of her younger sister. "I'm not sure if I can even tell if I'm having twins or triplets or whatever!" Sophie yelled, throwing her hat across the room. "Howl is _so busy_ with spells and making money for us he has not realised I need some form of help around the place. Michael is studying for wizardry exams, Calcifer is in love with this adorable fire demon and I am _still _stuck cleaning up after them. Michael leaves rubbish all over his room and living room. Calcifer _expects_ me to clean his hearth and Howl just _assumes_ I am going to magically be a lovely and happy _pregnant_ lover." Sophie gasped, covering her mouth, wide eyed. She could not believe what she had just said.

Lettie nodded her head, seeming to understand completely. She took her sister into her arms, the two giggling when Lettie was unable to wrap her arms around Sophie's bump. They were suddenly disrupted by someone clearing their throat by the door. Sophie was surprised to see Lettie's husband standing there with a tray of cups and a pot of tea.

He was still as attractive as he had been on the wedding day: tall, dressed in a casual clothes, dark locks of hair, mesmerising blue eyes and a much defined body. Above all that, he was one of the sweetest men Sophie had ever met; and one of the shyest.

"I have tea for you ladies." He said, smiling at them.

"Oh, I'd love some." Lettie said, waving him in. He set it down on the coffee table in front of them and took a seat on the armchair closest to Lettie.

"How are you, Alexander?" Sophie asked, being genuine in her question.

"I'm well, thank you Sophie. Has Lettie told you the big news?" His eyes gleamed, a sweet happiness shining through.

Lettie's expression went from concerned to guilty as she tried to avoid Sophie's curious gaze. Lettie sent her husband a look and he raised his eyebrows.

"What is this big news, Lettie? Please tell me!" Sophie pleaded, smiling widely. "It has to be good news I hope."

Lettie took Sophie's hands into her own, and Sophie could feel they were damp with sweat.

_Why is she nervous? _

Alexander moved closer to his wife, placing his big hands on her small shoulders, squeezing gently. Sophie averted her gaze for a second when he kissed her neck for support in the news Lettie was about to say.

"Sophie," Lettie smiled anxiously at her sister, "I hope you do not scream at me for this."

"Just tell me, Lettie otherwise I shall become extremely annoyed at you too." Sophie jokingly threatened.

Lettie laughed nervously and finally said the craziest words Sophie had heard since she heard Howl tell her he was going to cook up the Witch of the Waste for dinner.

"I'm pregnant, Sophie."

An awkward silence abruptly filled the room. Sophie's eyes had become too big to be human and Lettie was looking down at their intertwined hands. Alexander poured tea into the china cups, noticing how very tense the room was at that moment.

Sophie tried her hardest to wrap her mind around it.

_Lettie – Alexander – pregnant – baby. _

_Oh my goodness._

"_You're pregnant!_" Sophie squealed, launching herself onto her sister, choking her into a hug, cautious of her own baby bump.

"Careful, Sophie, you might hurt _my _baby!" Lettie's mouth was in Sophie's hair, her words coming out as muffled and mostly gibberish.

And they were like that for ages, talking and giggling about all the things the future held for them as Alexander held onto his wife, keeping her slightly restrained from combusting with glee. They drank their tea and laughed when Alexander spilled some on his shirt. When he excused himself to change it, Sophie asked the question she had been dying to.

"How far are you along?"

"Two months. Look!" Lettie placed a hand on her stomach. "You can feel a bit of a lump."

"Oh my goodness, you can!" There was a small hard bulge there pushing Lettie's stomach out. Sophie was beyond ecstatic. Now the two of them could do all the insane baby things many women have told her about: the name picking, the continuous eating, and the healthy exercise. Oh, and the nagging of the husband. Sophie knew Lettie was going to enjoy that immensely.

Sophie stayed longer than intended and soon enough, the sun was departing, leaving in his place a brilliant array of red and purple streaking the blue sky.

"Darling, I think Sophie has to leave now." Alexander said, helping Sophie up from her seat. The bump in front of her was making it a lot harder to get up. Sophie thanked Alexander with a polite kiss on the cheek, and then she tackled her sister, drawing her into the biggest hug her small body could muster.

"You must visit me when you can, alright? I want to know every single thing that happens to you and that baby." Sophie said with a smile.

"And you must go to a doctor to get an ultrasound."

Sophie's eyes widened with confusion. "A _what_?"

Lettie laughed, shaking her head to herself. "What century do you live in? We don't have to just get pregnant these days and expect a baby to come out after nine months. The doctor does this special procedure which shows you your baby. It also tells you how _many _you have."

"Oh."

"You are so silly, Sophie." Lettie steered her sister to the door. "Now you have to go." She kissed Sophie's cheek and hugged her tight. "I shall see you soon."

Sophie grinned at the couple. "I am very happy for you two." She stared at Alexander, convincing him with her gaze. "You shall make excellent parents."

Alexander chuckled, appearing to be flattered by Sophie's compliment. "Thank you, Sophie. I know you will be a great mother to your child."

"Or children! You do not know how many are in there." Lettie poked her sister's baby bulge. "You have to alert me of the news as soon as you know, okay?" Although her tone was playful, Sophie caught the serious undertone.

"I shall. Thank you for everything." Lettie opened the door for her sister, letting the hand she had accidentally been holding onto go. "Goodbye, you two. Have a good night." Sophie blew a kiss as she left the house. "I love you."

"We love you too, Sophie!" Lettie replied, waving goodbye along with her husband.

Sophie sighed, resting her hat on her head and walking off into the streets, which were now empty of people. The stalls were closed and the town was quietly alive with gentle music playing from different homes and the sound of children's laughter filling in the quiet surrounding her. Dusk was about to fall, the stars were winking down at her and the moon had risen and illuminated her path, leading the way home. Sophie focused on the noises around her instead of the thoughts whirling through her mind at that moment. She did not have to deal with it just then, they could wait.

It did not take too long to arrive home. In fact, time flew by on her journey home. What blew her away was that Howl was standing by the front door, waiting for her. He gave her his most charming smile as she advanced closer to the entrance and she returned it with one of her shy ones, ignoring the stupid butterflies in her now massive stomach.

"How was it, love?" He queried as soon as she reached the front step, stretching out to pull her nearer to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly, taking her hat off before he did so.

Sophie smiled up at him. "It was lovely but–" she lifted a finger to silence Howl's open mouth, "I shall tell you every single detail in the morning." She kissed his warm lips, and let herself inside, yanking him in with her and shutting the door to the rest of the world.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Heyyyy guys. I'm so sorry I've made you wait like 4 MONTHS for this update but I've been sooo busy and I completely forgot about my FF stories so I hope this satisfies you for a bit. I made it long just for you. (:_

_Review guys. Lemme know what you think of this catastrophe._

_- Fia. x _


End file.
